Love at first sight
by tamcasualty
Summary: This is a Tom and Sam fanfic, however I have written it from Tom's first episode 'Duty of Care'. It will see Tom and Sam form a strong bond from the off and explore there reletionship right from the off. (Sorry I am not good at writing summery's) I hope you enjoy:)x
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second ever Fanfic and I have deicide to do another about Tom and Sam, however this is about when they first meet…. Hope you enjoy And as always please Review **

**Chapter 1 –**

"Sam we need you on a shout, large gas explosion on Farmead" Nick shouted, while ushering the staff into there positions. With that Sam gave Nick a quick nod and grabbed her medic jacket and headed towards the ED exit. Outside waiting for her was a 4x4 paramedic vehicle, of which Sam jumped straight into and raced off towards the scene. She swiftly arrived at the scene and jumped out of the 4x4.

"Jesus, this Is bad.." Sam gasped under her breath, before racing off to an injured casualty. She knelt down beside him and took the young male's pulse.

"Slow and Steady" Sam whispered to herself concentrating on the job at hand. San grabbed her medical kit off her back and opened it up, She pulled out a large dressing and applied it to the deep cut on the man's head. Sam then placed an oxygen mask gently over his face as she had observed his breathing was a little irregular . Sam quickly looked up scanning for help, she soon noticed a wondering Dixie.

"Dix, Dix… Over here!" Sam shouted. Dixie then ran over to Sam and knelt down next to her.

"How can I help?" Dixie asked kindly.

"I have to get this man back to the ED as possible; please could you help me get him to the helicopter?" Sam asked in a rushed but soft tone.

"Sure, I think they are based over there" Dixie stated pointing to a desertered area. With that the two women lifted the patient onto a stretcher and made there way over to the helicopter, of which was a few minutes away.

"Can you take it from here Sam?" Dixie asked noticing Jeff waving his arms about so he could get her attention. Sam simply replied with a nod of the head and continued to make her way over to the now seen aircraft. Sam arrived greeted with a tall, dark haired, muscular man a smile planted in his face.

"You alone with this patient?" The doctor questioned.

"I was, it took me ages to find you lot" Sam smirked while gesturing to the helicopter.

"So what have we got?"

"Approx. 25year old male, deep cut to his upper forehead, looks like a couple of possible broken ribs however I am more worried about his breathing pattern" Sam replied quickly and confidentially.

"Right ok, I've got it from here" He replied. Taking hold of the patients bed.

"If you don't mind I think I'd like to come, I know his story" Sam replied with a smile across her face causing the doctor to raise an eyebrow.

"On one condition… you have to come for a drink with me later" The doctor replied cheekily, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow. She could not believe it the doctor was bribing her. The doctors other male colleague appeared over his shoulder and scanned Sam.

"Love, your be doing him a favour, the only reason he is considering swapping is because he is scared of flying" Sam let out a giggle a smirk written all over her face.

"What's there to be scared of? It's a safe model" Sam spoke to cause both men to raise an eyebrow.

"If you want to go you must still have a drink with me later" He spoke once again.

"Fine… fine… Whatever" Sam said quickly before wheeling her patient into the helicopter.

"It's not like I am going to see him again.. Idiot" Sam whispered cleverly under her breath. It was a short journey to the ED, as soon as they touched down Sam run around the back of the craft and pulled her patient out of the back. She began to wheel him over towards the ED before seeing Nick and Zoe emerge from the entrance.

"This is un-known male, approx. 25 years old with a deep head laceration, suspected broken ribs, and un0known breathing complications, which have improved" Sam told the pair while completing the transition.

"Go and take a break Sam, you look exhausted" Nick stated.

"Thanks Mr J" Sam quickly replied before heading off in the direction off the staff room. When she arrived she walked straight over to her locker pulled out a packet of crisps and went and sat down on the sofa. Within seconds the staffroom door swung open. Linda. She quickly walked over and sat next to Sam, armed with a packet of crisps just like Sam.

"Hey Sam, did you know we had a new doctor starting here today?" Linda questioned, obviously happy.

"No, I had no idea, have you meet him/her yet?" Sam questioned.

"Briefly, just after you left in fact, HIS names Dr Tom Kent and my I say he is very fit…" Linda stated. She started to giggle before getting up and putting her crisp packet in the bin.

"I need to meet him" Sam stated jokily, while raising an eyebrow at Linda, With that Linda left the room shortly followed by Sam. She walked towards the desk where she started to fill out patient files, when the ED doors when slamming open.

"Can I get some help over here" The doctor started . Sam jumped up and ran over to the incoming bed. She politely grabbed the patient file of Dixie and began to read.

" This is 22 year old Thomas Cram, Severe burns to the arms and hands along with a possible broken ankle" Before the doctor could finish Sam looked up, she recognised that voice as if she had only just heard it.

"Great" Sam sighed under her breath. It was only the doctor that had asked her out for a drink only hours before.

"Right then, Let's get him into resus" Sam said trying to break the ongoing awkward atmosphere forming.

The un-known doctor quickly followed hooking the man up to a heart machine before giving Sam a smirk.

"I hear I'm an idiot" The doctor smirked. Causing Sam's jaw to drop, which she swiftly closed again.

"Ermmm…. How do you know I called you that?" Sam said started to blush.

"Well us helicopter crew are a tight lot, I will find out everything" He smirked before giving Sam a small cheeky smile.

"Right then… Well if your ok here I have other patients" Sam said quickly making her excuses to leave. Before the Doctor could reply Sam has already left resus. Walking down the corridor Sam bumped into Nick who grabbed her arm to signal he wanted to speak to her.

"Sam, we had a new Doctor start here today, who I believe you have not met" Nick questioned. Sam once again simply replied with a nod.

"Well, I would like him to feel welcome so come to my office in a few minutes and I will introduce you both" Nick replied.

"Sure" Sam replied simply. With that Nick went off to presumably go and find the doctor. Sam walked the other way and went and sat down at the desk. She had a few minutes to spare and went to fill out even more patient notes.

"Hey" A small voice croaked. She looked up to see Linda, who came and sat down next to her.

"Hey… you okay?" Sam replied sweetly.

"Fine thank you, Have you met the new doctor yet?" Linda asked wanting to know Sam's opinion of him.

"Not yet, Nick wants' me to go to his office in a minute and he is going to introduce us, I just don't want to be there first" Sam stated. Closing a patient file and putting her pen back in her hair.

"I am sure you will like him, you better get going Sam, there's Nick now heading towards his office" Linda said looking in the direction of Nick. Sam simply stood up and slowly walked over to Nick's office. She took a deep breath before opening the office door.

"Mr J" Sam said. Noticing she was in fact the first doctor in the room. She sat down awkwardly waiting for the arrival of the new doctor. It seemed like hours Sam was waiting before the door finally opened. It was him. The idiot. Sam's mouth floor open, shocked.

"Now you are both here… Sam this is Dr Tom Kent, Tom, this is Dr Sam Nicholls, I will leave you too it" Nick said before exiting the room.

"Ummm… Nice to meet you…" Sam spoke un-sure of what to say.

"Ummm… Yeah nice to meet you too properly…" Tom replied, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"So erm… I take it today is your first day? Is that working for Holby on the helicopter crew or here in the ED?" Sam asked, hoping he was going to saw for the aircraft.

"Well actually today is my last day with the crew and tomorrow is my first proper day here" Tom replied smiling. To him all of his Christmas's had just come at once, a great new team and job. Sam was un-sure of what to say, she just stood there trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Remember you owe me that drink" Tom smirked trying to break the silence.

"Well…. I'll have to think about it" Sam said quickly before leaving the office and continuing to treat her patients.

It had been a long day for Sam, with the gas explosion and trying to avoid Tom at any possible moment. She finished up with her last patient and headed towards the empty staffroom, before leaning head bowed on her locker. The staffroom door opened, however Sam did not move a muscle. Tom walked straight over to his locker which happened to be next to Sam's and also leaned head bowed against his locker. The both turned to look each other.

"Hard day?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yep, you?" Tom replied, while growing into the standing position which Sam quickly also did..

"Yeah, today's been a long day, not the first day you wished for?" Sam spoke softly. Beginning to realize Tom was not as cocky and arrogant as she first had thought.

"No not really, I lost a four year old girl this morning and I've had Linda… is it? Practically stalking me all day" Tom said, looking straight into Sam's eyes.

"Oh yes Linda, She is one to chase the rather good looki.."

"Good looking? Dr Nicholls be careful you have just given me a complement" Tom interrupted, while smiling, Sam began to shift awkwardly.

"Well, I guess your not as bad as I first thought" Sam replied also smiling. Before turning to here locker and pulling out her bag, blue hoodie and Skinny Jeans, before smiling to Tom and walking towards the toilets to get changed. It only took her a few minutes to do so, as she exited the toilets she noticed Tom standing looking at her while Linda attempted to flirt with him.

"Linda, will you excuse me a minute" Tom said to Linda not really giving her an option before catching up Sam.

"See what I mean… Stalker" Tom said glancing at Linda. Sam simply smiled.

"Drink?" Tom queried, hoping the answer would be a yes.

"Tom, It is nothing to about you I am just a little tired hard day, but I will see you tomorrow though" Sam said kindly trying not to offend Tom.

"Sure, but please can I walk out with you before I am bombarded by another Linda Andrews flirting session" Tom joked. Sam began to laugh, before giving Tom a quick nod. The two of them exited the ED.

"Zo… Zo" Linda called. Zoe quickly walked over to where she was standing.

"Look at this, I think our Dr Nicholls and new Dr Kent have hit if off" Linda said slightly jealous of what she was witnessing.

"Let's go out after them and see where they go" With that the two of them quickly walked behind Tom and Sam hoping for some juicy gossip. The two then spotted Sam and Tom and quickly hid behind the wall.

"Thanks for your support Sam, it's nice to be able to go somewhere and actually find someone who you can talk too" Tom spoke kindly looking into Sam's deep blue eyes.

"Your Welcome, I know what it is like to be knew I only started a few months ago, and it is tricky starting somewhere you don't really know anyone, well except..." Sam then stopped, did she really want to tell Tom about Dylan, I mean everyone else knew but she had only really met Tom today.

"Except…" Tom queried, beginning to worry.

"It does not matter" Sam said trying to shift the conversation.

"Sure you don't want that drink you can tell me all about it?" Tom asked kindly. Sam stood there deep In thought, before replying with a nod. The two of them walked off in the Direction of the pub. Little did the two of them know both Zoe and Linda heard it all.

Zoe and Linda re-entered the ED, where Fletch, Tess, Lloyd, Dixie, Jeff, Noel Big Mac and Dylan where standing.

"Drinks anyone?" Zoe and Linda spoke. The whole team nodded however Dylan quietly scuffled off. The team all left the ED, Linda and Zoe fall well knowing that Tom and Sam were having a cosy little drink also in the pub.

"Let's go and see what they are up too" Linda and Zoe smirked to each other before entering the pub.

**This is a bit rubbish, sorry about that. The next Chapter should be up soon, if you want me to continue, which should be set in the pub. Anyways thank you for reading and I would appreciate the Review.**

**Until next time (Possibly),**

**Emily xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews on my last chapter, it means a lot. As you may have guessed I have decided to continue the story. I hope you enjoy and as ever please review x**

**Chapter 2**

They pair scanned the pub for Sam and Tom who were sitting in the corner engaging in discussion. Both Zoe and Linda just stood there watching the two of them. The pub door then opened of which the rest of the team entered. They are noticed Zoe and Linda staring and all of them then turned to see what the duo were staring at so intently.

"Get in there Kenty boy" Fletch smirked, causing both Sam and Tom to look up in the direction of the team.

"Very funny, Sam here is just giving me some friendly advice" Tom replied, before picking up his beer and taking a large sip.

"About…." Fletch questioned, trying to hunt for gossip.

"About… how to… erm…"

"Advice? No chance" Fletch interrupted jokily causing Sam to roll her eyes. Fletch and the rest of the ED then went and sat down finally leaving Sam and Tom to enjoy there conversation.

"Sam, earlier when you said you no-one in the ED when you first arrived you got a little upset, is everything alright?" Tom asked worriedly, while looking into her eyes.

"Forget it" Sam spoke surly, trying to also shift eye contact.

"Look Sam, I know you only met me today, but you were there for me earlier and I will be here for you" Tom reassured her, giving her a comforting smile.

"That is a very good point, ok so… when I first arrived at the ED I had just arrived back from doing a tour in the army, of which caused a break down in my marriage, it made me realize I no longer loved my husband and…." Sam suddenly stopped, Tom took hold of Sam's hand and squeeze it tightly giving her a warm smile.

"And.. When I arrived at Holby I arrived to find my husband working her and I had not seen or spoken to him in three years" Sam said all rather quickly. Tom just said there stunned, before releasing the words…

" Whoa, and I thought my first day was bad" Before turning over to the team who had not made him feel very welcome and smirking.

"So who is it? Lloyd? Fletch? Oh please tell me it's not Big Mac?" Tom joked before turning back to Sam.

"No, not one of them. It's Dylan… Dr Dylan Keogh" Sam announced. Tom once again looked stunned.

"What the rather awkward bloke? So are you with him now?" Tom asked, not realizing he still had hold of Sam's hand.

"Yes, the rather awkward one. And no I am not, fair from it actually, he does not even talk to me however nor do anyone to be honest, when I arrived here they already had there little group and I'm an army girl so I don't really fit in" Sam replied croakily, however did not seem to bothered by the fact she was not really on friendship turns with many of the colleagues.

" I see… it's good to be your own person Sam and I'm now so I don't really fit into there group either, do I?" Tom smiled, causing Sam to laugh.

"Tom… thank you"

"What for?" Tom questioned sweetly.

"For being a good friend, I hardly even know you and you have already finally made me fell as if I am now part of Holby" Sam replied. Continuing to smile at Tom.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot, sorry I called you an idiot this morning, that was very rude of me" Sam replied smirking slightly.

"It's fine, I did act like a bit of an arrogant gerk this morning and Sam anytime. You have also been a great friend to me today" Tom smiled happily before releasing Sam's hand from his palm.

"Care for me to walk you home Dr Nicholls?" Tom spoke rather seductively however still in a friendly tone.

"Sure, but I will head to the toilets and you wait for me outside the pub, or everyone will start talking and before we know it there will be a rumour around the hospital that we have slept together" Sam replied, before picking up her beer and slowly swigging the remaining contents.

" Sounds like a plan" Tom winked. Sam then stood up and walked straight past her colleagues.

"Hey Kent, what's going on with you and Dr Nicholls?" Zoe joked, obviously intoxicated.

"Nothing, we are just friends, which is more than can be said for most of you lot" Tom replied cheekily,. Before Zoe had the chance to make a sentence out Tom grabbed his coat and headed outside to wait for Sam.

Sam re-emerged from the toilets and also walked towards the pub exit.

"Hey Sam, your well in there with Dr Hunk" Linda shouted across the pub drunkenly, causing Sam to roll her eyes.

"See you tomorrow Linda…" Sam replied smugly before heading out of the pub. Sam let out a large sigh of relief to be out and then turned to a waiting Tom.

"Let's go" Tom replied, although he had no idea where Sam lived. Arm in arm the two of them left the Hospital grounds.

It took just over fifteen minutes un-till the two of the arrived at Sam's house, which was just on the out skirts of Holby.

"Thank you for walking me home Tom, it was very kind of you" Sam spoke kindly while releasing her arm which was locked with Tom's.

"It was my pleasure, and Sam may I say I am very glad I've met you Dr Nicholls" Tom smiled causing Sam to give him a wide smile back.

"Likewise Dr Kent. I will see you tomorrow?" Sam questioned, hoping now the answer would be yes.

"Of course you will, as I told you earlier it is my first proper day in the ED tomorrow" Tom smiled cheekily. Sam then lent forward and pressed a kiss on Tom's cheek.

"Tomorrow" She spoke.

"Tomorrow" With that Tom walked off quietly down the road, bursting with excitement for the day ahead tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter they really make me smile. I hope you enjoy this chapter x**

**Chapter 3**

Sam pulled into the ED on her bike as usual, as it keep her fitter and woke her up in the morning. She then jumped off her bike, locked it up and ran into the ED as she was running late for the team meeting. She got into the ED to find the whole team, including Mr Jordan gathered around the desk.

"Late are we Dr Nicholls?" Mr Jordan shouted as Sam tried to sneak past to get into the staffroom. Sam then stopped in her tracks and turned to face Nick and the rest of the Team.

"I'm not late I'm just…. Less early than the rest of you" Sam grinned cheekily causing Linda and Tom to laugh.

"Well come and join us then" Nick spoke, with that Sam walked over to the desk and stood next to Tom, giving each other a brief smile they then turned back to Mr Jordan.

"As we all know it is Dr Kent's first official day here today and please make him feel welcome. Also I need one to you to be Tom's… sort of.. mentor for the day, show him the ropes that sort of thing.." Before Nick could finish everyone turned to look at Sam, who cheekily glanced over her shoulder to imply they were looking at somebody else.

"Sam is there a reason everyone is staring at you?" Mr Jordan questioned, feeling a little out of place as everyone knew the joke except for him.

"I have no idea Mr J, maybe they just love looking at me and can't resist the temptation?" Sam joked causing Tom to laugh.

"Sam…" Mr Jordan spoke sternly, wanting to know the truth.

"Maybe because me and Tom are friends as we met yesterday at the explosion" Sam spoke confidentially, causing a few raised eyebrows.

"And… they went for a drink after work" Fletch butted in causing everyone to laugh except Tom and Sam.

"As friends.." They both spoke in harmony, looking at each other forgetting they were in the company of everyone else.

"That's decided then, Sam you can be Tom's mentor for the day" With that everyone in the ED looked towards the two of them, wolf whistling and giggling, which did not really look to bother Tom or Sam one bit, they both simply turned around and walked away into the staffroom , leaving the rest of their colleagues' just staring. Once Tom and Sam arrived in the staffroom, the duo headed straight over to their lockers as they needed to get changed into their scrubs.

"So I'm your boss for the day?" Sam joked while pulling her scrub shirt out of her locker.

"I think you mean mentor" Tom replied with a wink while pulling his scrub top out of his locker.

"If that's what you want to call it" Sam winked back at him, before turning slightly so she could change into her scrub top. Tom quickly did the same, however soon found himself looking at Sam, he was astonished by her elegance and beauty. Tom soon snapped out of his daydream when Sam turned around , of which she decided to keep quiet to avoid the awkward ' Why were you looking at me like that?' conversation.

"Ready to get started?" Sam asked. Tom gave her a quick nod and the two of them excited the staffroom and headed towards the desk area.

"Sam… would you like to go on…" Before Tom could finish he was interrupted by Noel.

"Sam.. Dixie and Jeff have requested a doctor who can abseil, as they have a patient at the bottom of a steep drop, can you go?" Noel asked rather hurriedly.

"Sure, but Tom will have to come too as I'm his helper for the day, that ok Tom?" Tom gave Sam a quick thumbs up and a smile and the two of them grabbed they 'medic' jackets and ran out of the ED and jumped into the awaiting 4x4.

"Abseiler then are we Dr Nicholls?" Tom joked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Well Dr Kent, I am a women of many talents" Sam joked, causing Tom to laugh.

"As I can see" Tom replied smirking slightly, causing Sam to give Tom a playful punch. Before Tom could reply the 4x4 stopped and the two of them jumped out.

"Thank heavens you're here" Dixie cried to Sam and Tom. However all Sam could think about was the edge she was having to climb down.

"Well Dix, when Noel said a steep edge I was not expecting a 30ft cliff" Sam joked before turning to Tom who had a look of apprehension written all over his face. However with that Tom helped to get Sam all set up with the harness, of which was supposed to be the fire-fighters job.

"Ready?" Tom asked kindly.

"Ready" Sam said calmly before making her way slowly down the crumbling cliff face. Sam had reached about a third of the way down the face when the piece of softer rock her foot was on began to Crumble causing Sam to very hardly hit her head on the cliff face which was now bleeding heavily.

"You ok Sam?" Tom shouted down towards Sam, who was trying to regain her footing.

"Fine, I've got a lovely cut to add to my collection" Sam joked trying to keep her self calm as Tom paced up and down the cliff face causing Dixie and Jeff to smirk at him.

Sam soon arrived at the bottom of the cliff causing Tom to let out a sigh of relief and Dixie and Jeff to yet again smirk at him. Sam quickly un-hocked herself from the harness and ran over to her patient, while trying to stop to blood flow from her head, which was failing.

"Hello my name is Dr Nicholls, can you hear me?" The young women then let out a small grown, to the relief of Sam.

"Good girl, can you squeeze my fingers?" Sam asked, of which she felt a small but tender squeeze on her index fingers.

"Well done, can you tell me if you have any pain anywhere?" Sam asked worriedly before administering an IV drip.

"No… bu… but I can't feel my legs.. why can't I feel my legs?" The girl cried, tears flooding down her cheeks. Sam then quickly grabbed her radio so she could inform Tom and the rescue team they needed to move her as quickly as possible.

"Tom.. Tom… can you hear me?" Sam spoke down the radio. Tom then ran over to the device and picked it up.

"Yeah, I can hear you? What's the situation down there Sam?"

"I have a young female, who is complaining of loss of sensation in both of her legs, she needs to be moved now" Sam cried down the radio.

"Oh and can you please chuck down a bandage" With that Tom ran over to the medical kit and threw a bandage down the face of the cliff. Sam then quickly went and retrieved the bandage and wrapped it around her bleeding head.

"Ok, Sam, we will get you both out of there as quickly as possible" With that Tom ran over to the rescue team and transferred all of the information Sam had just told him, including about Sam being injured.

"Thanks Dr, e.t.a of the harness to pull them both up is around 10minutes now" One of the fire-fighters spoke.

"Sam, only ten minutes now" Tom repeated down the radio.

"Dr… Dr Nicholls… I still can't feel my legs" The young girl cried, fear in her eyes.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Sam asked kindly, starting to feel a little bit un-well herself.

"My name is Amy… Amy Wickham" Amy replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ok Amy, don't worry, I am sure everything will be ok, and we will have you back at the hospital before you know it" Sam spoke kindly before giving the girl a comforting smile, although she herself was in clear pain. Sam began to clutch her head noticing her bleeding had soaked right the way through the bandage Tom had given her, causing her to worry about her own health a little bit.

Sam's thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of the Rescue team, of which she has not even noticed decent down the cliff.

"Hello there Dr Nicholls, my name is Greg and I'm part of the rescue team, what's the situation?" Greg said while noticing Sam had a major amount of blood dripping down her face and all over herself.

"This is Amy Wickham, around 16 years old, with a suspected spinal injury and loss of sensation in both legs, I've inserted an IV and she has had 5mg of Morphine" Sam spoke while clutching her head.

"Ok, brilliant and yourself?" Greg asked, while moving Amy onto a spinal board.

"I banged my head on the cliff face on the way down of which it has been bleeding profusely non stop, as you can see" Sam smirked, looking down at her now red coloured clothes.

"Ok, well can you radio up and let them know we are ready to be lifted and that we need another ambulance" With that Sam gave Greg a quick nod of the head and picked up the dusty radio.

"Tom, it's Sam can you hear me?" Sam asked quickly.

"Yep, I can hear you, fire away?" Tom replied, nearly as quickly as Sam.

"We are now fit and ready to be lifted and can you tell Dixie and Jeff we need another crew please" Sam asked before laying the radio on the ground and once again clutching her head.

It took a few minutes for the three of them to be lifted but they were finally at the top of the cliff. Dixie and Jeff ran over to Amy and Tom ran over to Sam.

" Sam, Sam, we need to get you to the hospital now" Tom said, looking at Sam who was covered in blood.

"No, I will be fine…" Sam spoke slowly slurring her words a little.

"Sam, you are going to hospital you can hardly stand or string a sentence together" Tom said eagerly

"But what about Amy?" Sam said once again slowly.

" Dixie and Jeff have got her now. You need to get yourself sorted…" Before Tom could finish Sam fell on him, using him as a frame to keep her up. With that Tom helped Sam get onto a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over her face, and they got into the back of the ambulance.

"Tom… Tom?" Sam asked, searching to find his face.

"Sam, it's fine I'm here" Tom spoke, grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Tom, when we get the ED, can we please go to cubicles instead of resus, I don't want _everyone _seeing me like this?" Sam asked kindly.

"But Sam you need to go to…"

"Please Tom" Sam interrupted.

"If that's what you want but people will know as they will see you when we take you in" Tom pointed out. Sam slowly removed the oxygen mask on her face while clutching her head.

" Tom, I can walk in, I feel loads better now" And before Tom could reply they arrived at the ED and Sam was already standing up. They both got out of the ambulance and Tom helped Sam to walk into the ED.

"Sam!" Zoe shouted across the ED causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"Zoe, I'm fine. Tom is going to take me to cubicles and sort my head out for me" Sam spoke continuing to lean on Tom.

"Dr Nicholls, you can barely stand up, you have blood pouring from your head, you need to be in a resus" A loud voice shouted. It was Nick Jordan.

"Mr Jordan, with respect I will be fine in cubicles" Sam spoke. With that herself and Tom walked off in the direction of cubicles, before Mr Jordan had the time to reply. Tom opened the curtain to cubicle seven and helped Sam get onto the cubicle bed.

"Thanks Tom" Sam smiled towards Tom.

"That's what friends are for, but Sam we both know you should be in resus" Tom smirked at Sam.

"Well yes, but I prefer cubicles" Sam smiled back at Tom.

"Ok, let's try and get you sorted" Tom spoke. Sam then sat up on the bed, legs dangled off the bed. Tom then carefully un-ravelled the bandage on Sam's head, trying not to hurt her. Sam winced a lot, however her time in the army taught her how to deal with pains of cuts and injury's.

"You alright Sam?" Tom asked nicely, noticing her wincing a little.

"Fine thank you, I wonder how Amy is?" Sam replied kindly, while Tom picked up the swab and started to clean the wound.

"Ouch…" Sam winced, screwing her face up al little. Tom instantly felt guilty, not wanting to hurt.

"Sorry, nearly done" Tom spoke kindly giving Sam a smile. She was surprisingly quiet, which confused Tom a little.

"Sam there is nothing more you could of done today" Tom spoke giving her a small smile.

"I guess, but I just feel so bad for her. She is 16 and has possible paraplegia" Sam whispered softly.

"Sam it was not your fault, and anyways I thought you said you could abseil" Tom joked. Causing Sam to smile, while he was putting in the stitches.

"Very Funny, I can normally, it was just the cliff, it was not… ermm… stable" Sam said, trying to think of the right word.

"Oh right…. Your done" Tom smirked to Sam. Sam then jumped off the bed and walked into the ED where the rest of the team were standing.

"Are you too coming to the Christmas party?" Big Mac asked them kindly. Tom and Sam both looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure I'm in" Sam replied.

"Me too, but I think by the looks of us we both need to get changed first" Tom joked, looking at both himself and Sam covered in dust and blood.

"We'll catch you up" Sam spoke before the two of them headed into the staffroom to get changed out of their scrubs. Sam pulled her t-shirt and Skinny jeans and quickly put them on and went and quickly made a cup of tea while she was waiting for Tom. Tom pulled out his jeans and jumper and pulled off his top.

"Dr Kent you do realize Linda is looking at you" Sam smirked looking through the staffroom window.

"Let her, that's the closest she is going to get to se me naked" Tom smirked, making Sam burst out laughing.

"Fair point" Sam smirked, while Tom put on his jumper and walked over to Sam.

"Ready to go?" Tom asked. Sam nodded her head, and the two of them walked out of the ED too join the others at the Christmas party in the pub.

**Thank you very much for reading and the next chapter will be the Christmas party. Also please review as I love your views on my chapter.**

**Un-till next time,**

**Emily xoxo**


End file.
